The history and progress of microfluidics has centered on the formation of small (i.e., microfluidic), dedicated channels in various materials constructed in various ways and assembled in various configurations (i.e., microfluidic devices) in order to manipulate and modulate the movement of fluids through the channels. Challenges and associated problems with such microfluidic devices lie with the difficulty in forming the channels themselves, controllably directing the fluids through the channels and the interaction between the channels and the fluids directed through such channels. Of further significance is the difficulty in producing microfluidic systems with moving parts where such moving parts are used as valves or pumps required in modulating the movement of fluids within and among the channels or that are used to actually pump the fluids along the length of a channel, or pump fluids from one channel into another channel. Creating such devices has historically required furrowing materials and then assembling layers of furrowed materials to enclose channels. In the case of systems configured with valves or pumps, the particular elements used in valves or pumps are assembled within the layers requiring difficult assembly methods and many discrete parts to complete a useful system. In certain cases channels have been reduced to channel segments mediated by diaphragms. The diaphragms are then modulated through a manifold and the channel segments working in concert with the modulated diaphragms produce systems that pump fluids and modulate the direction of the pumped fluids. Unfortunately such devices still require difficult manufacturing methods to produce the channel segments and such systems are subject to a fairly large dead volume when configured as pumps since there are multiple channel segments incorporated into each pump. Each channel segment retains some of the pumped fluid when the pump is not operating, leaving some of the fluids stranded in the pump itself. The reasons underlying these challenges and problems are very well known in the art.
The inventors have recognized the advantages and benefits of providing a solution to the aforementioned challenges and problems in the form of devices and systems that neither include nor require any (or at most, a greatly reduced number of) dedicated microfluidic transport channels, and the use of such “channel-less” microfluidic devices to transport (i.e. pump) fluids in microfluidic devices and/or systems. Such solutions result in simplified microfluidic devices/systems, improved microfluidic devices/systems (e.g., pumps with extremely low or even zero dead volume, which are useful in moving small volumes of liquids but that are also expandable to be useful in pumping large volumes easily), simplified manufacturing of microfluidic devices/systems, reduced costs for making and using microfluidic devices/systems, and improved performance of microfluidic devices/systems, including, e.g., the ability to manipulate a wide range of fluid volumes. The embodied solutions provide a channel-less microfluidic pump apparatus/system, methods for making and using the channel-less microfluidic pump apparatus/system for transporting one or more fluids, and applications enabled by the embodied solutions.
The history and promise of microfluidics has often included the development of systems that include cartridges that store and make available for delivery all, most or some of the reagents required to complete assays. The difficulty in delivering on the promise often centers on the difficulty of keeping the reagents separated from each other during shipment and storage of the cartridges prior to their use. Traditional microfluidic systems require channels formed in the cartridge to transport the reagents from where they are stored to where they are used. The channels of traditional systems therefore employ various valve systems to keep the reagents from traveling along the preformed channels prior to use. In certain other cases the reagent reservoirs do not employ valves between the reservoir and the channel but the reservoirs themselves are entirely sealed and are punctured or crushed until they burst and release their contents, which are then directed through channels to where they are used. Furthermore, the reagents often are expensive or need to be used in specific amounts. Traditional channeled systems are burdened by a dead volume of material that remains in the channel through which the material was delivered and at the same time are difficult to meter when their use is required in precise amounts.
The inventors have recognized the advantages and benefits of providing a solution to the aforementioned challenges and problems in the form of devices and systems that do not have channels that directly connect, are valve mediated, or in any manner allow materials stored in reservoirs to travel through channels prior to use by providing channel-less pumping systems between reservoirs. Such solutions result in simplified microfluidic devices/systems, improved microfluidic devices/systems (e.g., microfluidic systems incorporating reagents readily stored in the cartridge and accessible for easy use), simplified manufacturing of microfluidic devices/systems, reduced costs for making and using microfluidic devices/systems, and improved performance of microfluidic devices/systems, including, e.g., the ability to store reagents on the cartridge, use greater amounts of the stored reagents though a reduced dead volume given the reduction in channels and more precisely meter the reagents for improved performance. The embodied solutions provide a channel-less microfluidic apparatus/system, methods for using the channel-less microfluidic apparatus/system for transporting one or more fluids, and applications enabled by the embodied solutions.
The history and promise of microfluidics has often included the development of systems that perform useful processes including complete biochemical assays in a simple cartridge with all or some of the required chemical reagents available and various mechanical, optical, electrical, magnetic and thermal capabilities easily engaged with the cartridge. The difficulty in delivering on the promise often centers on the difficulty of keeping the reagents separated from each other during shipment and storage of the cartridges prior to their use and implementing the various procedures required for the reagents to mix and act upon a sample and the various fractions of a sample as it is processed. Traditional microfluidic systems require channels formed in the cartridge that transport the reagents from where they are stored to where they are used, and since the channels are pre-formed in the cartridge and therefore require bulky substrates, complex valve systems and/or elements such as sharp points or crushing mechanisms to access the reagents, the cartridges are difficult to produce and the instruments in which the cartridges are used become very complex, further limiting their utility. The cartridges are also cumbersome and prone to failure in respect to the storage or extraction of reagents from reservoirs and their use in the cartridge. Further, the easy manipulation of the sample and the reagents is limited by the bulkiness and complexity of the cartridges.
The inventors have recognized the advantages and benefits of providing a solution to the aforementioned challenges and problems in the form of microfluidic devices and systems that do not have channels that directly connect, are valve mediated, or in any manner allow materials stored in reservoirs to travel through channels prior to use by providing channel-less pumping systems between reservoirs. Such solutions result in less bulky, simplified microfluidic devices/systems, improved microfluidic devices/systems (e.g., microfluidic systems incorporating reagents readily stored in the cartridge and accessible for easy use and simplified interaction of the cartridge with its host instrument which supplies various mechanical, optical, electrical, magnetic and thermal inputs to the cartridge), simplified manufacturing of microfluidic devices/systems, reduced costs for making and using microfluidic devices/systems, and improved performance of microfluidic devices/systems, including, e.g., the ability to store reagents on the cartridge and supply various mechanical, optical, electrical, magnetic and thermal inputs to the cartridge. The embodied solutions provide a channel-less microfluidic apparatus/system, methods for using the channel-less microfluidic apparatus/system for transporting one or more fluids, and applications enabled by the embodied solutions.